


Fell For You

by disasterbi19



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbi19/pseuds/disasterbi19
Summary: Edd makes a bad pun that goes in a direction he didn’t expect.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (implied)
Kudos: 8





	Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, hope you like it. Sorry if it’s not good.

Tom let out a yawn and stretched his arms out before attempting to walk downstairs for breakfast. There were visible bags under his sockets, he didn’t sleep well at all last night. Tord and Matt kept making strange noises, he had no idea what that was about. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know either, their personal lives were their business. 

Tom suddenly felt a cramp in his right kneecap, causing his sockets to go white with shock. He began falling down the stairs, causing him to scream. He shut his sockets as his life began to flash before his eyes. From the moment he was born, to the moment he met Edd, to the adventures they had together, then up to now.

  
The fall came to a halt when Tom felt someone’s hands holding him up. His sockets, which were now black again, slowly opened up half lidded to be met with Edd’s face. He was being held bridal style by his best friend, a fact he managed to try and ignore. Edd’s lips curved into a small smirk, that’s when Tom knew the artist was about to say something stupid. “I guess you can say you  _ fell  _ for me. Right, Tom?” He joked before letting out a loud laugh, seeming as if he thought he said the most clever thing in the world.

Tom’s sockets shot fully open and went white again. He felt his cheeks heat up, turning into a shade of pink. He turned his head away from Edd’s face, feeling too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. “H-how did you know about that?” He stammered out.

Edd immediately stopped laughing. His eyes suddenly became wide. Tom could feel his hands start to tremble under his back. “Uh… it was just a joke. I-it wasn’t serious.” He murmured as his eyes began darting around the room. He began to feel heat all over his face and neck.

Tom’s heart began to race with each of Edd’s words. He knew he had begun to dig his own grave. “O-Oh uh… well… f-funny joke! G-great job!” He stuttered quietly. His cheeks quickly warmed up even more than before, going from pink to red within a matter of seconds.

“Wait, do you actually-“

Before Edd could finish his question, Tom found himself involuntarily saying “Yes. For seven years.” Causing him to cover his mouth with both of his hands. He figured he’d practically buried himself by this point. He cursed himself for opening his mouth.

“I-I-“ Edd began. Tom knew he was screwed, he ruined his friendship with his best friend. Edd would never talk to him again, he’ll be thrown out of the house, and he’ll live the rest of his life on the streets. He couldn’t bear to look up and see what he believed to be his horrified expression. 

“Edd, I-“ Tom started, only to be instantly cut off.

“Dinner and a movie first!” Edd cried out before quickly dropping Tom to the floor, earning a groan in pain. His entire backside began to ache. The artist instantly ran off while looking down at the floor. That’s when the other man realized he wasn’t horrified, he was embarrassed. It was a side of his best friend he never expected to see in this lifetime.

That was when Tom was hit with an unexpected realization.  _ ‘Wait, did Edd just ask me out on a date?’  _


End file.
